Q's mistake
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A story in which Q brings back I-B to the Enterprise in Star Trek: The Next Generation.
1. I am sorry

_**..One week later aboard the Enterprise..**_

 _ **...Captain's ready room...**_

"Q!" Picard shouts. "I need to speak with you."

In a flash of white light Q appears on the couch with his feet on the arm cushion and his right hand leaning against the right temple.

"Yes?" Q said. "What is it about?"

"That...fangirl," Picard said. "You must bring her back."

"Sorry, Jean Luc," Q apologizes. "I can't do that."

Picard stands up then pulls his shirt down.

"Yes, you can," Picard said.

"It is not my choice, anymore," Q said, now sitting upright. "I didn't check her past."

"Q," Picard said.

"It turns out she is very emotional," Q said. "If you had seen a young woman so furious and upset then you too would be in my position not to return."

"That never stopped you from coming back," Picard said.

"You are different," Q said.

"That I am," Picard said. "But you have to."

"I made a mistake, Jean Luc," Q said. "I wanted her to have fun but that backfired on me."

There is a variety of beeps from the door.

"Come in, Worf," Picard said, now by the desk.

Worf came in and the doors shut behind him.

"Q," Worf said. "Please."

"You, pleading?" Q said, at least shocked. "That's so unlike you."

"It has been tearing my son in two that he hasn't apologized to her," Worf said. "From father to father; at least give Alexander the chance to apologize."

Q looks over to Picard and then back to Worf.

"Let me get this clear; you are asking me to go over her head," Q said.

"Not like you actually cared about going over someone's head," Worf said. "But yes, we are."

"I don't care how you do it,Q," Picard said. "Just do it...If I am really your 'best friend', do it for my friend."

A smile appears on Q's face.

"You asked for it," Q said.

Then with a snap of his fingers Q is gone before them in a flash of light.


	2. You ungrateful Q

_**...August 8th,2015...**_

 _ **...Illinois, Victoria...8:02 AM...**_

"Drinking while looking on the computer?" Came a voice I knew too well.

I whip around with the red cup that has a straw inside towards the sound of the voice.

"You," I said, narrowing my eyes towards Q with the straw in my mouth.

"Yes, it is me," Q said.

I finish drinking the rest of my chocolate milk.

"I told you not to come back," I said.

"That you did," Q said.

"AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED NOT TO MEDDLE IN A REALITY WHERE YOU ARE FICTIONAL!" I shout in range.

"Er, that I have," Q said, and then with a snap of his fingers the cup and straw are gone.

"Q," I said. "Tell me the cup is in the dishwasher!"

"It is," Q said. "I came to tell you it is urgent you return."

"Nah uh," I said.

Q sighs.

"Look outside," Q said. "If I have to go this far then I will."

Lakota's bark filled the air.

I ran out of the house,through the porch door, and stopped short looking at the sky to see a gigantic square floating spaceship resembling The Allspark in design. It reminded me of something I had seen long ago on television. I hold my hands up in the form of a camera then squint my eyes. I pictured the ship this time above Earth in outer space. My mouth fell open upon realizing what the heck is going on.

"You..YOU BROUGHT THE BORGS?" I roar, turning towards Q.

"Not being cooperative," Q said.

"If I go along with what you want; will you make them go away?" I ask.

"Technically after I do, they will be back in three hundred sixty five years," Q aid.

"Then..." I stop short. "Introduce the Vulcans in the year 2017 to humanity."

"I can't do that!" Q exclaims.

"If you want me to come," I said. "For how ever long, that is part of the package! Make the Enterprise and The federation exist in this world." I step closer to Q deepening my voice. "If that is not enough then you must do it this year! Make the Vulcans make themselves known to Planet Earth since in the movies they make FIRST CONTACT!"

"You know the movies," Q said.

"I have a rusty brain right now about First Contact," I said. "But Vulcans are very important to history."

Q snaps his fingers and the Borg ship disappears.

"Fine," Q said.

"Now make time freeze," I said. "I am not staying in the world for Star Trek for long...Why do you want me to return?"

"To accept Alexander's apology!" Q said, taking my hand.

Oh shit.


	3. Return to Star Trek

"How do you plead to the death of a Romulan?" Came a voice of authority.

I blink adjusting my eyes to the scenery and the setting is a court room that is apparently Romulan style. I hadn't been aware Romulans had court rooms! Some of them had the V shaped forehead and some of them did not but it certainly did give insight that they are Romulans because of their clothing style and hair style that is different to Vulcan's. Their ears are a little more curved, their shoulders are a little more sharper and broader, and the look in their eyes are full of emotions.

"Um..." I said. "Remind me what I did,again, please?"

The Romulan Judge frowns.

"You twisted the wrist of a Romulan and killed them with their own weapon," The Romulan Judge said.

I blink.

"I do not recall killing a Romulan," I said.

"You aimed it at your self," The Romulan Judge said. "It passed through you into their body."

"An accident!" I said. "I recall making them unable to shoot and...then dying."

"Our engineers have brought you back to stand trial," The Romulan Judge said. "Now how do you plead?"

"Accidental death," I said. "I am sorry."

"How do you plead?" The Romulan Judge asks.

I turn my head away to see Q under the disguise of a Romulan.

"Q!" I shout.

Q smirks snapping his fingers and he is gone in a flash of light.

"How do you plead, I-B of the Enterprise?" The Romulan Judge asks.

I growl turning my head up towards the judge then my hands on the table clenching into the wood. I felt feisty and defiant against the Romulans in a court room for a strange reason. _It must be anger_ , I justify, _towards these guys._ I thought of Thor being a math teacher so I laughed at the image.

"Answer the question,Klingon!" The Romulan Judge orders me. "Or you will be in contempt for not answering."

I furrow my brows and my mood turns sour.

"Not guilty," I said.


	4. Stupid me

_**...One day later...**_

 _ **...Different room...**_

I regained consciousness.

"Urgh..." I said, turning my head upwards facing the ceiling.

My perspective clears up.

"Good morning, Klingon Android," Came a Romulan voice that is discreet.

"Ah spare me the morning crap," I said. "Which one of you repaired me?"

"We didn't repair you," One Romulan Tech said.

"Riiight," I said, nodding my head. "Q did."

"Q," The second Romulan Tech said in a bitter voice.

"You've dealt with him before?" I ask.

"The times I have dealt with him are crazy," The second Romulan tech said. "Beyond reason."

"I'll like to join that club," I said.

"Only Romulans can be in the club!" The second Romulan tech said.

"Nice to hear some humor from a Romulan," I said.

"I wasn't joking," The second Romulan Tech said, in a serious fashion.

I roll an eye.

"Sounded like one to me," I said.

I can see the inner wires to my forearm is revealed and some part of my metal flesh had been retracted. I look down to see my legs are exposed and so are my feet, but as it seems I am completely naked. Naked. Well, at least I look better than my human self! I look like a well healthy Klingon girl who has strange markings on her shoulders in the shapes of unique circles as though sketched out during the credits of a magical disney movie.

I saw my hands are cuffed to the table.

Wish I can really shut myself down about now.

"How long are you gonna fiddle around my body?" I ask.

"For how ever long we like," The third Romulan tech said.

I pause, contemplating the best response.

"This is part of your sentence," The first Romulan tech said.

"So..." I said. "Whenever this is done...I get to go wherever I want?"

"If we are able to make a map on how to male a duplicate of yours but more Romulan," The fourth Romulan tech said. "Then yes."

Stupid me for killing a Romulan.

"How far are you?" I ask.

"Less than one percent," The fourth Romulan tech said.

"Erm," I said. "Can you deactivate me?"

"No!" The second Romulan tech said.

"YESSS!" I said.

"No way," The fourth Romulan tech said.

"Okay,I'll babble until you decide to deactivate me," I said.

Which I did.


	5. Ditched

"Oh and the..." I get up noticing no one is in the room and I am no longer bound.

I notice I am in a gray and pink uniform that lacks a comn pin.

The room is glowing red.

"Red alert, red alert," The alarms went off. "Space craft will be crashing."

I saw a door.

"Door!" I shout.

I rip open the door and then jump right out.

"Wooohoooo!" I shout, going straight down through the clouds.

My vision becomes clear enough,even with hair in my way, that the landing is mostly made of snow.

"Program: Activate survival," I said. "Specifications: Klingon!"

I crash land into a pile of snow and get wedged in it.

"Phew!" I said. "Now I have figure a way out."

So I dug my way up to the top feeling a mighty thunderous sound make the ground tremble and shake. I use my hands to dig away at the snow rather determinedly. _Keep on going!_ , I thought. The sounds of window blowing over a mountain area became clear once my hole is big and long enough to poke out into the outside world. I pull myself out of the hole. I notice my feet have these unique ridges that go under the cuff of the pant uniform. My fingers trace the markings on both feet. Hard and rigid, both divided equally. Next up; the neck. I feel on the back of my neck to encounter the same surface.

 _Klingon's had that part?,_ I thought, _How curious._

I look around expecting to feel cold but my temperature is regulated to stay the same as an Android.

The cry of a mighty large furry alien drew my attention to the left.

There I saw a large furry dinosaur like bear with spikes along his neck, lacking a tail, and a snout so long that it reminded me of a reptile rather than a bear. I can only see the striking resemblance because of the two stubby legs, the stop sign shaped nose, the big rounded eyes, and cutey big ears sticking to the side. His front limbs are capable to be used for walking or carrying but his phalanges are mostly paws articulately spread apart enough it can grab something using his claws.

Interesting, yet so fascinating.

The beast opens its mouth and let out a mighty roar.

"Oh frag," I said, and then I speed off.

Boy this reminds me of a scene in Star Trek 1 the 2009 movie where Kirk is being chased by a snow beast and comes across Spock Prime during his run. The snow crunches under my toes where patterns are made. The beast strikes at the ground. There is the edge of this mountain-ey surface where a vast majority of trees rest. _Come on!,_ I thought, _You will survive this jump! I_ narrow my eyes towards the trees covered by a blanket of snow on the branches similar to frosting on a cake dangling down the side of the various ledges.

I jump at the ledge.

I land on the wide edge of a tree safely using some programmed reflexes.

I look over my shoulder to see the beast roars.

"Memory base, activate the last dialogue spoken around this model," I said.

At first I can hear sizzles and screeches.

 _"We have been thorough and completed our research on the body," Romulan three tech said._

 _"In two days?" Romulan ten asks, baffled._

 _"Two days without her talking made it easier," Romulan three tech said._

 _I felt hurt, emotionally._

 _"I assume we are returning this Android to the Enterprise," Romulan ten said._

 _There is a pause._

 _"Yes," I can hear deception in that voice._

"Memory; end dialogue," I said. "I have heard enough."

The voices went away.

I crack off a tree one fat wide branch then lean myself against the tree bark. I held up my index finger watching it turn into a knife. Hmm, I thought, Data really thought about giving his daughter a way few handy dandy tools. I chip away carefully to make the weapon I had seen a couple times on Star Trek: The Next Generation. I probably sat there for hours on end making out the weapon using patience.

"All right, I-B," I said, balancing myself up. "Time to eat some icicles...If possible!"

I grab a icicle and chunk it off the tree branch.

I take a piece of the icicle off then put it on my tongue. I take another bite, another, and another. I leap off the tree branch where I fall for about five minutes. I land stealthy on the ground where a field of grass. Something wrapped around my leg and I am suddenly being dragged down the field of trees with a scream. I cursed out in cybertronian slang trying to swipe at the curled up piece tentacle thing.

"Right!" I shout,recalling a scene from Star Trek where Worf scolds a Klingon for not using the weapon properly. It must have been Alexander. "I am using it wrong!"

'The weapon is part of your arm,' I recall.

I successfully slide off the tentacle and kick it off.

"Come on," I tell myself. "We have to find shelter on this crazy planet."

So far, in my return to Star Trek: TNG, I have been ditched by Romulans.


	6. Time

I spent a week on this planet I have since dubbed 'Wedlon' because of how weird it is, how time on this planet seemed so short, and the last part of the name is derived off 'Klingon'. I grew rather skilled in my fighting style against wild animals but some of the moves were rather already known due to the programming I initiated. The sky is so blue it can be depressingly sad to know that maybe such a chance mentioned by a figure claims to be a omnipotent individual that will happen will in fact never happen.

I had college to forward to.

I had the chance to improve my storytelling skills.

I had the chance to clear it all with fundamental writing.

Now, that has been blown away off the league of proportions.

"Sky so blue," I sing, in a tone similar to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. "The Clouds above cloud the sun, and it all becomes so fuzzy."

I saw a Klingon Passenger ship flying in circles towards the forest.

Hurling right towards me!

"Uh oh," I said, feeling scared.

I leap off the branch then duck into a cave nearby and use it as my shelter. I turn away holding onto the wall's mounted parts that stuck out. I close my eyes then hear a massive crash followed by the scent of smoke and the sound of flames rising up engulfing the oxygen rich in this environment.

 _Could there be survivors?_ , I thought.

There had to be survivors!

I turn away from the cave wall then pick up the Bat'leth by the handle. I ran after the smoke leaping over logs and boulders. I ran fast as I can wearing a kind of moccasins made entirely of a Kala'Mar. A Kala'Mar is like a Beaver and a Platypus put together that had a lizard tail at the end faintly covered in fur. It had a great long bill, a fatty body, and legs capable to be used on land or water. It usually is found chowing down on wood breaking it apart for the dam being made in a creek.

It took a lot of time and stitching tediously.

I came to the crash site landing on a boulder.

"Help!" I hear the cries of a woman, weakly but loud enough to be heard.

"I am coming!" I shout.

Probably a Klingon woman who survived the crash because she may have been kept safe because she is under some form of witness protection or she was in a pod while someone else was driving. Apparently the driver passed away during the crash landing into Wedlon's uneven unexpected forestation. I saw a figure in what remains of the passenger inside. I climb down quickly kind of like a monkey feeling panic setting in.

"Help," I hear the cry again.

I travel the passenger ship until I came to a hall where part of the ceiling is on the back of a woman figure with ridges on her forehead and brown skin. _A Klingon,_ I thought, _I am so correct!_ I came over to her side.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No," The Klingon woman said. "My back...I can't feel my back."

Oh no.

"I think you're paralyzed," I said.

"Get it off me!" The Klingon woman pleads. "Get this metal off!"

"I'll try!" I said.

I use the Bat'leth as a life forcing the metal ceiling up and tug the Klingon woman out. I notice she has a rounded big stomach. Double whammy, I thought, _She is pregnant! I_ eventually get her out of the scrap metal potential falling areas. She grabs me by the arm then leans herself forwards while propped against the wall.

"You must raise my young one," The Klingon woman said.

"No," I said. "You will live."

"I am paralyzed," The Klingon woman said. "I must commit Hegh'bat."

I shook my head.

"I can't do that," I said. "It is wrong!"

The Klingon tightens her grip.

"I cannot live like this," The Klingon woman said. "You know our traditions."

"I have files on it," I said.

"Please," The Klingon woman pleads. "Do it."

I sigh.

"Your honor will be intact," I said. "You will die honorably for your child."

"That is my intention," The Klingon woman said.

"Who is the father?" I ask.

"Vor, Son of Churen," The Klingon woman said. "He was taking me to Q'onoS."

I take out her blade and help her get ready for the delivery.

It was quite disgusting to me helping her get the pants off but it had to be done.

"If it is a boy," The Klingon woman said. "Name him Sharuf."

"Sharuf?" I said. "Sounds like a wolf sneezing."

"That is the intention," The Klingon woman said. "If it is a girl, she must be named Da'Kira."

I nod.

"And she will be choose who will be the head of her house," The Klingon woman said. "As will he...If it is a boy."

I take her hand and squeeze it staring into her eyes seeing a soul ready to go.

"Let your child come into this world," I said. "Before you pass."

The Klingon woman nods.

And she pushed.

I caught the newborn into my hands.

"It is a boy," I said, feeling quite happy.

"Vor will be so proud..." The Klingon woman said, in pride. "Thank you..."

The Klingon woman takes out a blade from the sheath then stabs it into her chest. I saw the flicker of a soul start to fade out. I tilted my head up towards the sky-where a part of the ceiling is gone-then howled. I never knew I can howl that well as a Klingon but it is sure better than a Werewolf howling. I look down towards the empty shell that lay before me then take the blade out of her chest. I wipe the blood off on my sleeve even with a young baby in my arms.

"Sharuf," I said. "Sounds a lot like Sherrif."

Sharuf cries for his mother.

I wonder if Data programmed my breasts to produce milk?


	7. Chronicles

**I-B's log** : activated

I-B is alone in the captain's chair.

"Hello," I-B said. "This is Log 15 of many to come. I have already done fourteen other logs aboard The Enterprise," She taps her fingers together. "My internal clock indicates it has been a day since I crash landed. But on Wedlon... Time is crucially different. Sharuf is aging according to the passing of time occuring on this planet while I do not. I could be wrong but time seems like it is continually changing and not very fixed."

"Mother!" Came a young male voice. "Where is the dagger?"

"In your sheath," I-B shouts back. "Sharuf!"

"Oh," Sharuf said.

I-B sighs.

"My memory must be failing," I-B said. "A day ago Sharuf was just a newborn and I recently started breastfeeding him," She smiles at the memory. "Oh right, yes, it has been...months since I started taking logs. Something is not right," She sighs. "I have done the bonding ritual with Sharuf. I have taught him the ways of Klingon and his most basic skills as well. He knows how to read in English, speak English, and speak Klingon."

"Mother," Sharuf's voice came from the background. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," I-B said.

"I am going to hunt," Sharuf said. "I will be back in a few hours."

"Don't get yourself killed," I-B said.

"Oh, I won't," Sharuf said,with a laugh.

I-B turns towards the camera.

"I am honestly scared of him dying in my arms," I-B said. "This planet is called Wedlon. Right, I already said that in Log 36!" She freezes then turns her head. "What is going on with my processor?" She seems puzzled at best then puts her fingers on the keyboard and presses buttons. "This message will be retrieved by anyone who is 2 days away from Wedlon. We are alive and waiting for transport off this planet."

She looks at the screen after pressing numerous buttons.

"Let's get this clear," I-B said. "I may look like a Klingon..." She leans back in the chair. "But I reassure you, I am an Android."

 **I-B log:** Ended.


	8. Transport

"Captain," Data said. "It seems this message was sent only hours ago."

Picard is staring at the screen, generally confused but overall puzzled.

"That means she can be alive, sir," Worf said. "Q has kept his promise."

"A new planet," Picard said, rubbing his chin. "Of course," Picard puts his hand on the arm rest of the chair. "No wonder we didn't find I-B's body where the Romulans said she would be. They sent her off and Q made a new planet to ensure her survival."

"A planet with wacky time?" Riker said.

"Yes," Picard said. "However absurd the timing is, we need to get the two aboard the Enterprise."

Our scene transitions back to Wedlon.

Sharuf is eying at a Ko'Jol; a panther that is huge in size and has claws serving as paws, keen eyes, elegant fur being a mix of emerald and sapphire in a beautiful dark color making the sun rays reflect off the animal. It has a club at the end of its tail with spikes dotted all over varying in shape. This is a fairly old Ko'Jol as the fur along its neck has gone gray and one eye of the beast has gone blind.

Sharuf has a scar on the left side of his face.

He had been given a scar by a Ko'Jol a few Wedlonian years ago.

Sharuf had the look to kill in the now jungle like setting that had since changed and grown during childhood. He has a bow and arrow aimed at the beast that is lapping up some water out of a pond. Wait, Sharuf thought, A warrior does not kill by the water's edge. He lowers the arrow towards the ground. He waited honorably for the Ko'Jol to creep into the clear prairie like scenery.

Sharuf stalks the aged Ko'Jol.

However a strange feeling in Sharuf's gut makes him stop.

Something is terribly wrong.

Sharuf ran back in the direction he came making over creeks,past the dam of a Kala'Mar, past the trees of Weldon, under large leaves sprouting out of the tree branches in the shape of a star creeping out providing shed to the forest life. Sharuf leaps over a wooden fence that he had made with his mother years ago when wild life intruded on their small cottage. They 'graduated' from a cave to a cottage as I-B put it because she had been constructing it for quite some time.

Sharuf opens the door and discards it to the side.

Sharuf saw I-B on her side on the floor.

"Mother!" Sharuf cries, coming to I-B's side. "Come on, wake up, what happened?"

He presses a button on her back using his fingers then does it again. There is no significant changes about I-B. He takes out a small machine with wooden parts and a monitor then scans her body. Something beyond Sharuf's reach is affecting his Klingon Android mother. Sharuf picks her up into his arms in a seemingly loss state.

For a long time I-B had been there for Sharuf in the most perplexing moments he had.

Even the time when he first asked why she can't eat and why he can.

The moment she told Sharuf the truth.

But now she is not.

"Mother..." Sharuf said, looking down upon the gray eyes of I-B.

Then a unique sound caught his attention drawing his attention up. Sharuf's surroundings change before his eyes to a strange room he had seen aboard the crashed passenger ship. It is a Transport room. Needless to say Sharuf is at first scared and confused. He hadn't been beamed aboard a ship anywhere before.

"They've been beamed aboard, Captain," Miles said. "But I-B does not appear to be responsive."


	9. Life

"My name is Doctor Beverly Crusher," Crusher said. "Please, let me scan you."

"What kind of machine is that?" Sharuf said. "I will not allow for it until I get some answers."

"It is a scanner," Crusher said. "It detects for any threats that should be removed or healed inside or on your body."

"Ooh," Sharuf said. "Okay."

Sharuf sat still for Crusher allowing her to scan him.

"It seems you are healthy," Crusher said.

"My mother injected me with shots long ago," Sharuf said. "I never had a good reason why she did."

"Your mother gave you the necessary shots for a Klingon," Crusher said.

Sharuf smiles but then his face turns into a frown.

"What is wrong with my mother?" Sharuf asks.

Crusher has a brief pause.

"She has a computer virus," Crusher said.

Sharuf looks over seeing I-B on the table with parts of her processor exposed to wires and cables.

"She's had a virus?" Sharuf asks, in a low voice.

"Her Klingon memory bank wasn't infected, fortunately," Crusher said.

Sharuf looks down.

"She was fine yesterday," Sharuf said. "But..."

"But?" Crusher asks.

Sharuf sighs, raising his head up.

"It is probably nothing," Sharuf said.

"Maybe it is not nothing, but something," Crusher said.

"She called me 'Alexander'," Sharuf said. "I have wondered a great deal about who this Alexander is."

"Well, you may go," Crusher said.

"Go where?" Sharuf said. "I...I don't know what to do."

Sharuf's stomach rumbles.

"To the Cafeteria," Crusher said, with a laugh. She hands him a datapad. "Here's a map of the Enterprise."

"Thank you," Sharuf said, then he left the med bay.

Our scene transitions to the Cafeteria about twenty minutes later. Sharuf is using a fork to spin some pasta in a bowl raising a brow at it. It is very likely Sharuf is trying for the first time something not meat. He eyes at it quite strangely then held up his fork as though it were an alien being. He dives the fork into his mouth, takes the noodles off the fork using his teeth, and chews it.

He swallows what remained of the pasta down.

"Hello," Guinan said.

Sharuf looks up, at first frightened, dropping the fork into the bowl.

"Hey," Sharuf said. "Don't do that to me."

"I am sorry," Guinan said. "I heard you are from a new planet."

"Wedlon," Sharuf said. "Huh, is that the planet?"

Guinan looks over seeing Wedlon hovering in the distance.

"Yes," Guinan said. "It looks beautiful from here."

"I've have been on the planet for so long it feels strange not to be hunting for food," Sharuf admits.

"You're a hunter?" Guinan asks.

Sharuf nods.

"Yes," Sharuf said, seeing a Klingon about his age chatting with some other Enterprise crew members. Sharuf looks down with a sigh. "There are so many things that mind boggle me about how time goes for that planet and yet I don't see the moon move."

"Perhaps someone has changed the orbit," Guinan suggests.

"People can't change the orbit," Sharuf said.

"Aliens can," Guinan said. "The planet has been given a stable orbit."

"My mother taught me how to hunt," Sharuf said. "I was a young boy when I pleaded my mother to teach me. The wild life were aggressive and using our defenseless home to siege on during unexpected times. I caught a 'Cherkora."

"A 'Cherkora?" Guinan repeats. "What is that?"

"A bird, a huge bird," Sharuf said, taking a drink. He puts the cup on the table. "It had red and gray feathers,a massive beak, huge wings, tail feathers to clear a wide span of rocks, and talons that can jab through the skin when the grip is so tight. I had to save my mother from it."

Guinan looks curious.

"Interesting," Guinan said.

Sharuf nods.

"And I got my fair share of scars from it," Sharuf said, pulling down his sleeve.

There are three huge circular markings with a pointed edge along his forearm.

"That had to hurt," Guinan said.

Sharuf smiles.

"It did," Sharuf said, nodding. He rolls down his sleeve. "I used a leaf to stop the bleeding and put pressure on the wound."

"You know, you are a lucky Klingon," Guinan said.

"Why?" Sharuf said.

"Because not every day do we get a Android raising a boy," Guinan said.

"I will consider myself lucky when my mother is out of it," Sharuf said.

"Do you have other stories like that?" Guinan asks.

"I was visited by Kahless one time," Sharuf said.

"Kahless visited you?" Guinan asks, at first shocked but intrigued.

"Yes," Sharuf said, with a nod. "He came and told me 'Your mother will make you honored,' one night. It was a dark night and it was a scary kind of one. The panthers of the planet were stalking us, creeping up, and night was longer than it usually was. Night lingered for days. Sunlight did not return until a month passed. Hunting was rather tricky. I was frightened for my mother's life. I wanted to do honor in light of the situation."

"She is already proud of you," Guinan said, with a smile.

"How do you know?" Sharuf asks. "I just told you I saved her and I saw Kahless."

"A Klingon doesn't usually go up against a beast bigger than himself," Guinan said.


	10. Apology in order

"She is conscious," Crusher said. "But she cannot speak."

"I will take this chance before there isn't," Alexander said.

"I'll leave you two alone...For a little bit," Crusher said.

Crusher leaves the med bay.

Alexander looks over his shoulder and watches Crusher leave.

Once Crusher left, Alexander turns his head back in the direction it was.

"Look," Alexander said. "I am sorry for what I said back there on the Romulan ship." He rubs the back of his neck. "I...I had been tricked too many times by Q," He takes his hand off the back of his neck. "I honestly believed you were another trick to get under our skin by being 'friendly' and 'helpful'."

I never seen Alexander so apologetic but rather one that provoked forgiveness from what side of me that sought pity.

Alexander sighs then leaves the medical bay.

I didn't know what to tell.

Happy?

Sad?

Mixed? Probably mixed emotions knowing it is all over. What would happen to Sharuf? Hopefully he can be taken to Kronos and get his education there as a born Klingon in the right way that is up to date in the eyes of Klingons. I had to be there to say goodbye to Sharuf, my little Klingon. Being a parent is a lot like being a friend. I felt an emotional family tie towards Sharuf that I cannot pin into words.

I look over seeing a datapad.

Hm?

I pick it up and read the datapad.

"Android was infected by Romulan virus," I read in my mind.

I stare at the text.

"Romulan virus," I reread.

Oh right, they ditched me and left some of their handy work behind in my processor. I felt a boiling anger towards the Romulans. A forgive-able burning sensation is radiating off the palms of my hand. Thank goodness for having a emotion chip installed into my processor in order to feel emotions.


	11. Silence does not continue

"Enjoying your silence?" Came Q's voice.

I turn towards the direction of Q.

My eyes dagger towards Q and I really wanted to say 'You!'.

"I suppose not," Q said, with a snap of his fingers. "Try speaking."

"I can't leave now," I said. "I haven't made my goodbyes to Sharuf."

"And the crew," Q said.

"What?" I said. "I didn't befriend anyone."

"You never know what the little things count to different people," Q said.

I pause.

"Lakota," I said.

"Uh, Lakota who?" Q asks.

"Lakota the Keeshond," I said. "I want to use one of the healing devices to heal a old dog so she won't be leaking because she was spayed as a puppy."

"Ah, you don't trust me to heal a old dog?" Q asks, sounding insulted.

"I don't," I said, getting up. I go over to the counter then pick up a device. "I recall being showed how it works by Doctor Crusher before the Romulans came."

"I would say that is rather convenient," Q said. "But the universe has its ways of resolving things."

"That way Lakota can be inside being lazy and rest by my feet," I said.

"Aw, poor dog," Q said.

I frown.

"How many times have you bugged the Enterprise and not felt pity?" I ask.

"That was for fun," Q said. "Much different from this given situation of the dog." He folds his arms. "You better make video message for those you've met on this ship before I take you back. OTHER than Sharuf!"

"Program; end survival mode," I said. "Specification: Klingon."

I saw Junior leaning alongside the doorway clipping his nails.

Junior looks exactly like the image on the Star Trek Pedia for his article.

"When you get the video done; you will be in spirit mode," Q said. "Once you've made your goodbye to Sharuf, you will find yourself back on Earth."

"All right," I said. "So I'll start disappearing after I finish the goodbye video."

"Precisely," Q said.


	12. Goodbye

Crusher returns inside the medical bay. She stops short in her tracks to find no one there. She is confused at first to see that the Klingon Android's presence is no where to be found. She goes over to the wide screen monitor that has a message icon on the screen. Crusher is visibly confused.

"Computer," Crusher said. "Open new message."

"Message opened," The computer replies.

There is a paused video.

"Play video," Crusher said.

"Video is playing," The computer said.

Crusher watches the video appearing to be confused. Then within minutes of watching the video Crusher requests the video to be paused upon hearing the mention of 'Q' then goes out of the med bay on a hurry. What uniform I had worn is on the seat and I wore a new on in place of it. I am right there in plain sight and no one can see me.

Save for Sharuf.

I went out the still open door leaving a trail of whatever ghastly emissions.

Follow your heart, I thought.

I follow my heart on a trail for Sharuf until I came to the Holodeck where Data is showing the setting of Kronos to Sharuf. It is more beautiful at night with the lights beaming on in lanterns dangling on threads hung along rooftops beside support beams. Data is teaching him how to not pick a fight with someone of his gut even though Data does not have a gut it is very aww inspiring. If an Android can raise a Klingon why not another teach that same Klingon about not being hostile towards others?

This is very genius.

"Now, Sharuf," Data said. "The setting of Kronos will vastly be different and so will the people."

"I know," Sharuf said.

"And you cannot give them the 'I will kill you' look," Data said.

"Bad habit," Sharuf said, shyly.

"Now, I will start this program and you will have to walk among them," Data said.

"To where,grandfather?" Sharuf asks.

"To the merchant over there," Data said. Data goes behind a pillar. "Start program."

Suddenly the scenery is populated by Klingons varying in appearance.

I sigh.

You can do this, I thought.

I walk forwards towards Sharuf.

I recall how he learned to walk on his own. It was just only four days ago when I was busy making a long sword for self defense against other creatures not just using the sword of honor in combat. The sword of Bat'leth should be used in a much more honorable form of combat. Maybe that was all part of the Klingon programming where logic,reason, and religion all molded together. I came to a stop putting my hand on Sharuf's shoulder.

Sharuf turns towards me.

"Mother?" Sharuf said.

"You'll make a fine warrior," I said.

Data is confused staring at Sharuf since he abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Are you all right?" Data asks.

Sharuf is confused.

"Are you really here?" Sharuf asks.

I put one hand on Sharuf's face feeling his scar.

"I am always there for you, in spirit," I said. "Don't forget that."

"What about grandpa?" Sharuf asks, as I take my hand off his face.

"Tell him 'Thank you for everything, father,' no short cuts," I said.

"Are you leaving?" Sharuf asks, sounding sad.

"Yes," I said. "You'll have to ask Picard about this one."

Sharuf takes my hand.

"Please," Sharuf pleads. "Please, don't go."

"I never left," I said. "Goodbye, Son of Vor."


	13. Amazing, for a Trekkie

_**..August 8th,2015...**_

 _ **...Illinois, Victoria...9:32 PM...**_

"Come on, wake up!" I hear Q.

I tumble out of bed.

"WHAT!" I shout. "I thought we were done with this business!"

Q laughs as I help myself up.

"Not exactly," Q said.

"What do you mean by 'Not exactly'?" I ask.

"I have an offer," Q said.

"Q," I said. "No more gifts, no more offers, NO MORE visits to Star Trek! I don't wanna ruin the Trekverse!"

Q shook his head,turning on the lights.

"You will like this offer," Q said.

I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes towards Q who happens to still be in the Captain uniform.

"Why is it so important you bug me?" I ask.

"I still feel bad about taking you on a really emotionally damaging visit to the Enterprise," Q said. "It is the least I can do."

Q snaps his fingers.

I am in pitch black. Darkness is evident. I didn't have my slagging glasses on! Damn you, you ungrateful piece of scum rotten garbage Q! You shoulda' known I can't see from the distance without my glasses! I grumble stepping forwards grabbing at thin air. That is when I saw light in the shape of a door pouring out and a shape coming down. I can hear guns being drawn. My eyes adjusted to the scenery to where I see I am on the front lawn of the white house. The freaking white house! I can see red dots in the distance and I can hear barking.

I had used the Star Trek device to heal Lakota and sent it back earlier after it served the purpose.

My attention returns to the light where the shape of this air craft becomes clear.

I gasp.

A Vulcan shuttle.

I take it back all that I had thought and said about Q.

Three figures came down out of the space craft.

"Vulcans," I said, feeling my excitement running around in circles.

The first approaches me.

"Are you the one who possessed a Klingon Android?" The first Vulcan asks.

I nod.

"Can you tell us how that happened?" The first Vulcan asks.

I am speechless.

"Oh, speechless," The first Vulcan said. "Let me guess. Was it Q?"

I nod, holding my hand out.

"Ah, the handshake," The first Vulcan said, then shook my hand. "Nice to meet you too."

The guns lowered.

"You are awesome," I said. "Awesome as the magnificent titanic."

"We've heard about your adventures," The first Vulcan said.

"Adventures?" I said. "I wouldn't call them adventures," I let go of the Vulcan's hand. "I call them 'trips'. So you just came to Earth because a Trekkie...Wait...How do you know that?"

"We know everything, child," The first Vulcan said, tapping on the side of his forehead. I had to keep my temper at being called a child. "We have been watching humanity for a long, long, long time."

Men in suits came over taking small steps.

I turn around.

"Hai!" I said. "'Vulcans, vulcans, vulcans!" I point at them. "Look,look,look, aliens exist!"

I saw one about Q's height aiming the gun at someone's elses foot.

"Q," I said. "'Don't you dare shoot at someone's foot!"

All eyes went to Q in the suit.

"I am not Q," Q lied. "I am Bob Normandy."

Some of the officers attempted to dive bomb him but as you know Q is gone in a bright flash.

I turn towards the Vulcan.

"So," I said. "Interested in forming a United Federation of Planets?"

And so began our version of Star Trek.

To discover new planets and civilizations; where no man has gone before ** _._**


	14. The offer

_**...August 17th,2015..**_

 _ **...Unknown location...9:22 AM...**_

My scenery is white.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

"No," Came Q's voice. "Not yet."

"Q!" I shout. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Q said, as I saw his figure come into being. "I just happen to be around."

I narrow my eyes towards Q.

"What...happened?" I ask.

"The truck was hit by a post carrier truck," Q said. "Spun out of control, flipped over, and hit a tree."

"So I am dead," I said.

"Your body is empty but your soul remains," Q said.

"So...I'll never get to see the advancements in this history," I said, sadly.

"Not if I can help it," Q said.

"What?" I ask.

"I have an offer," Q said.

I narrow my eyes towards Q.

"Q," I said. "No more offers."

"I recently made a promise to a Lady Q of mine," Q said, softly

"Oh, the Q that resembles Alexander's mother!" I said, in realization.

"Yes,that one," Q said.

"They are portrayed by the same actor," I said.

"She wants there to be a Klingon Q," Q said. "And I decided you would make the best candidate for that."

"In this universe?" I ask.

"Yes," Q said. "Unlimited power comes with great responsibly and I am sure you can handle it..irresponsibly."

I laugh.

"You don't wanna chicken out this promise!" I said. "What about my grandparent?"

"Dead," Q said, grimly.

I feel relieved.

She gets to be with her adoptive parents.

"And the driver?" I ask.

"Oh so distracted they were looking down to their phone," Q said. "They will stand trial and pay for the funeral."

I clear my throat.

"The offer," I said.

"You get to experience this world's version of Star Trek," Q said. "And I know you'll have fun bothering Klingons on Kronos until the time comes."

I smile.

"Three hundred years bothering Klingons?" I said. "I would get bored."

"I bet not," Q said. "Q's can time travel."

"I am scared," I said. "And I accept the offer."

Q takes my hand.

"You won't be scared by the time I am done teaching you," Q said.

I look up.

"You teaching a speedy person?" I ask. "You still have Junior Q."

"That's what will make this quicker," Q said.

We walk into the light.

Now let's span three hundred some years into the future. I walk through the doors to the very well 2009 Star Trek movie Enterprise. I had a datapad in my hand walking through the clear magnificent hall that is a corridor in a sense. The Enterprise is heading to somewhere, some where unknown and very vast. I came to this life aboard the Enterprise under the false name Mysterious Q aka 'Amy Inquisitor'.

"Hey, Amy," Came a voice I hadn't heard in along time.

Well, to me it is.

I turn around to see a very vastly different Data with a uniform.

Different as in; a good kind of different.

It is a Trekkie's dream come true to see their generation up to date.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why do you call yourself ' Inquisitor'?" Data asks. "I have been doing a research on last names."

I smile.

"Because U will always be behind me," I said. "I am a Klingon Q."

Data is puzzled.

"I don't understand that last part, but is that a joke?" Data asks.

"Yes, a joke," I said.

Data does his best laugh.

"That is nice," Data said. "But why, though?"

"Because I am always searching for something new," I said.

Truth to be told, I always did on Kronos which earned me a security guard detail job.

"Hm," Data said, looking down towards the blue transparent datapad. "Interesting. Thank you."

Data walks right past me as I smile.

"No," I mutter to myself. "Thank you."

I have gone the distance, where no Trekkie has gone before.

 **The End.**


End file.
